disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bing Bong
Bing Bong ist Riley Andersens imaginärer Freund aus ihrer Kindheit im Film Alles steht Kopf. Er ist ein sehr quirliges und glückliches Wesen. Er sagt selber über sich, dass er eine Mischung aus einem Elefanten und einem Delfin ist und zum größten Teil aus pinker Zuckerwatte besteht. Hintergrund Bing Bong ist Rileys imaginärer Freund, der in ihren Vorstellungen existiert. Er wurde von ihr erstellt, als sie 3 war. Aus diesem Grund ist er in seinem Aussehen und in seiner Persönlichkeit naiv. Auch weiß er nicht, wie man liest. Sein Körper besteht hauptsächlich aus Süßigkeiten und auch seine Tränen sind Süßigkeiten. Bing Bong basiert auf drei Tieren. Er ist zum Teil Katze, Delfin und Elefant. Riley spielte mit Bing Bong eine ganze Reihen von Spielen, als sie 3 waren. Allerdings hörte sie damit auf, als sie 4 war und seitdem ist Bing Bong „arbeitslos“. Er ist die meiste Zeit über im Vorstellungsland und sammelt im Langzeitgedächtnis fröhliche Erinerrungs-Kugeln. Er vermisst stark die Zeit, wo Riley und er die besten Freunde waren und er fürchtet, dass Riley ihn eines Tages vergisst. Bing Bongs letzte Aktitivät mit Riley war mit einer „Rakete“, die ein Wagen war, die Riley und ihn auf den Mond bringen sollte. Die Rakete startet, wenn man den Bing Bong Song singt. Persönlichkeit Da Bing Bong von Riley erfunden wurde, als sie drei war, ist Bing Bong sehr naiv. Er denkt nicht lange nach und er ist fast immer gut drauf. Allerdings ist er auch traurig, dass er nicht mehr Rileys bester Freund ist, weswegen er fröhliche Erinnerungen von Riley sammelt. Er träumt jedoch davon, dass er mit Riley eines Tages zum Mond fliegt, was ihn immer ins Schwärmen bringt. Bing Bong ist auch hilfsbereit. Er hat auf seine Art und Weise so gut wie möglich versucht, Freude und Kummer zu helfen, damit sie zurück in die Kommandozentrale kommen. Auftritte ''Alles steht Kopf Bing Bong hat Riley besonders in sehr jungen Kinderjahren als imaginärer Spielkamerad und Freund begleitet und hat mit ihr zusammen fantastische Abenteuer erlebt. Immer dabei war sein Bollerwagen mit zwei Besen als „Antrieb“, in welchem sie zusammen beim Spielen sangen. Er erzählt im Film immer wieder, wie gerne er mit Riley zum Mond geflogen wäre. Bing Bong trifft im Langzeitgedächtnis auf Freude und Kummer, während er gerade fröhliche Erinnerungs-Kugeln in seine Tasche steckt. Er vermisst die Zeit, in der er mit Riley viel Zeit verbracht hat. Als Freude ihn anspricht, rennt er weg, doch als Freude sich vorstellt, ist er sehr erfreut. Bing Bong willigt ein, den beiden zu helfen, als Freude ihm sagt, dass sie eine Erinnerung von ihm und Riley durch Rileys Kopf lassen wird, wenn sie wieder in der Kommandozentrale sind. Bing Bong sagt den beiden Emotionen, dass der Gedankenzug sie direkt in die Kommandozentrale bringen kann. Bing Bong führt sie dorthin und leitet sie durch das Abstrakte Denken, obwohl Kummer sie warnt, dass das gefärhlich ist. Bing Bong ist sichtlich überrascht, als sich ihre Form ändert. Glücklicherweise können die drei noch entkommen. Da sie knapp den Gedankenzug verpasst haben, führt Bing Bong die Gruppe durch das Vorstellungsland und ist entsetzt, als er feststellt, dass der Kindheitsbereich abgerissen wird. Als er sieht, dass sein Wagen in die Erinnerungsdeponie geschmissen wird, wird er sehr traurig und erzählt davon, wie er davon geträumt hat, dass er mit Riley zum Mond fliegt. Freude versucht ihn abzulenken, doch Kummer ist die, die ihn trösten kann, sodass er sie weiter zum Gedankenzug führen kann. Als sie schließlich den Gedankenzug erreichen und losfahren, stoppt er bereits nach kurzer Zeit, da Riley einschläft. Daher beschließen Bing Bong, Freude und Kummer in die Traumstudios zu gehen, um Riley aufzuwecken, was sie aber nicht schaffen, da sie ein großes Chaos anrichten. Aus diesem Grund wird Bing Bong vom Sicherheitsdienst in das Unterbewusstsein gebracht, wo er auf Jangles dem Clown gefangen wird. Jedoch kommen kurze Zeit später Freude und Kummer, um ihn zu retten. Sie können Bing Bong befreien, ohne dass Jangles aufwacht, jedoch merken sie schnell, dass Jangles der einzige Weg ist, sie zu wecken. Daher wecken sie Jangles auf und locken ihn in die Traumstudios, wodurch Riley aufwacht. Als Riley aufwacht, muss sich die Gruppe beeilen, um den Gedankenzug noch zu erreichen. Als der Zug auf dem Weg zur Kommandozentrale ist, wird dieser jedoch durch die Zerstörung der Ehrlichkeits-Insel zerstört, was dazu führt, dass der Zug in die Erinnerungsdeponie fällt. Jedoch kann die Gruppe von den Vergessern gerettet werden. Freude versucht daraufhin, einen anderen Weg in die Kommandozentrale zu finden und fällt dabei in die Erinnerungsdeponie. Bing Bong fällt auch runter, als er versucht, Freude zu retten. In der Deponie findet Bing Bong heraus, dass er langsam verschwindet. Zusammen mit Freude versucht er, mit dem Wagen von Riley und ihm aus der Deponie zu fliegen. Als die ersten beiden Versuche nicht funktionierten, beschließt Bing Bong, dass er sich selbst opfert, damit es Riley gut geht. Als Freude und er wieder versuchen, raus zu kommen, springt er vorher ab, damit Freude mit ausreichend Schwung rauskommt. Als Freude bestürzt feststellt, was er getan hat, wünscht er sich von Freude noch, dass sie Riley für ihn auf den Mond bringt. Daraufhin verschwindet er. Galerie Regenbogen-Einhorn und Bing Bong.jpg Bing Bong Freude und Kummer.jpg Bing Bong ist erstaunt.png|Bing Bong ist erstaunt Bing Bong ist traurig.jpg|Bing Bong ist traurig Bing Bong Wolkenstadt.jpg Bing Bong verschwindet.jpg|Bing Bong verschwindet Konzeptbilder Bing Bong Konzept.jpg Viele Bing Bongs Konzept.jpg Freude Kummer und Bing Bong Konzept.jpg Trivia *Im Film sollten ursprünglich mehrere imaginäre Freunde zu sehen sein, welche in Rileys Kindheit an einem Platz mit dem Namen „Hobo Camp“ gelebt haben. Später wurde allerdings entschieden, dass Bing Bong der einzige imaginäre Freund von Riley ist.Episode 035 of the Pixar Post Podcast - Our Film Review of 'Inside Out' & Interview with Pete Docter and Jonas RiveraImaginary Friends, Gloopy Gloom and Scary Balloon Animals: What Was Left Out of Inside Out *Er ist der zweite Pixar-Held, der gestorben ist, der erste Pixar-Held ist Doc Hudson aus ''Cars. Allerdings ist er der erste Pixar-Held, welchen man gesehen hat, als er gestorben ist. *Nachdem man Pete Docter gefragt hat, wieso Bing Bong aus Süßigkeiten ist, sagte er, dass er Süßigkeiten mag. *Eine Inspiration für Bing Bong war John Candy in der Komödie Ein Ticket für Zwei (englischer Originaltitel Planes, Trains and Automobiles).‘Inside Out’s’ Bing Bong Was Inspired by John Candy in 'Planes, Trains, and Automobiles’ Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Alles steht Kopf'' Navigation en:Bing Bong es:Bing Bong fr:Bing Bong nl:Bing Bong pl:Bing Bong pt-br:Bing Bong ru:Бинго-Бонго Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Alles steht Kopf (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren